Warriors: Legend of Winds Part One
by FonistFarina
Summary: First fic in a series with a buttload of OCs, generations after the books. 'When the storm comes, only the wind can guide the Clan.' Previously: Naria and Windkit have now become apprentices! But will the other Clans accept a fox as a Clan member? (Discontinued.)
1. Prologue

**Me: Welcome to my first Warriors fan fic! And for those wondering, the Clans are called MoonClan, IceClan, FireClan, and NightClan. PLUSHIES TO THOSE WHOM REVIEW! XD**

**Kratos: ...More plushies? **

Me: YUP! That's Kratos, my muse. I know he isn't from Warriors, (He's an awesome character from Tales of Symphonia) but...eh... He's still my muse! And for this chappie... Rainbowspots plushies! (In a pose of sitting, looking up)

Kratos: (Sighs) Kazekasai does not own warriors, but she owns all of her OCs.

Me: Thank you, Kratos! (Mutters to self about him actually being a good, non-annoying muse) Hope you enjoy, though it's a bit short...but it _IS_ the prologue, right?

* * *

_**Warriors: Monogatari no Kaze(Legend of Winds)  
Tsukikage okeru za Kumori(Moonlight in the Shadows)  
**Prologue- Moonbrow_

The stillness of the night unsettled the medicine cat as she gazed at the starsThey were dim, as they had been for moons. "StarClan...are you still watching over us?" The she-cat whispered. No response came. Ears turning back slightly, she leapt off the Highledge and began padding back to her den. With a last, hopeful glance to the sky, she disappeared between the rocks.

A chilly breeze swept inside her den, brushing against her fur, as if whispering. The brown, black, and ginger-splotched cat swiftly turned around wiht a gasp and saw a shooting star shot across Silverpelt.

_"Daughter of the sun's fire and the wasteland barren, walker of the moonlit paths. The storm comes and only the wind can guide the clan." _

"What...?" The medicine cat blinked and widened her amber eyes. She quickly snapped her attention back to the present and jumped back ontop of the Highledge. "Whitestar!" She yowled once she stuck her head inside the leader's den.

The white-pelted leader opened once groggy blue eye and murmured, "Rainbowspots...what is it?" The medicine cat quickly relayed the prophecy she had recieved, shaking Whitestar out of her sleepiness. The leader narrowed her eyes in thought. "I see...so StarClan is still with us..." She murmured. Rainbowspots nodded.

"They always were, Whitestar."

As the medicine cat left the den, she stopped in her tracks. An owl's eerie call rebounded across the clearing, and a great horned flew over. In its talons, it gripped a small, wiggling silver kit which was dropped moments later. Without giving a second thought, the she-cat leapt and was able to catch the poor thing by its scruff, but barely. Heaving a sigh of relief, she let go of the kit.

It was then that the small thing opened its eyes; eyes so cold and brilliant that the silver shade reflected that of the screscent moon upon its brow.

_"The storm comes, and only the wind can guide the Clan."_

_

* * *

**Me: As I was saying, Rainbowspots plushies to reviewers! And...just to say, I might not be able to update freqently. I'll probably have at least once or twice a month though, and if I'm in a writing spree, more. See you all in later chapters!**_


	2. The Fox and the Kit

**Me: Woot! Chappie One! **

**Kratos: (sigh) You were going to do review responses?**

**Me: Oh, yeah. Right! Thanks for the reviews, guys!**

**Speaker of the Dragons- Maybe…maybe not… I guess we'll juts have to find out, huh? (Hands a Rainbowspots plushie in a basket)**

**Scy Teh Scyther- And its only five hundred words, roughly XD Well, thanks for the review! D (Hands Rainbowspots plushie)**

**Dewflower- Thanks. Reviews like yours boost my morale. :3 I might not update fast, but…hey… with three fics and a series of novels-in-progress that I aim to get published, I have to divide my time evenly! (Hands plushie)**

**Saf Dawnheart- (Throws plushie on head) Heheh… constant compliments, as I said, can boost my morale…as long as it's not too repetitive . (Throws a Kratos plushie in a hole to watch Saf try to get it.)**

**Me: And so we begin chappie one…after the disclaimer, of course!**

**Kratos: Kazekasai does not own Warriors, though she owns all of the OCs here.**

_**Warriors: Legend of Winds**_

* * *

****

_I: The Fox and the Kit_

Windkit awoke to the morning rays of the sun hitting her face. "Mmph…go away, Mom…" She muttered, pawing only the air away from her. A kit, like herself, with brown paws and a white pelt stuck her head in the Nursery.

"Hey, sleepyhead! Get up and let's play!" She mewed excitedly.

"No…not the sun…" The still half-asleep kit murmured. The white she-kit gave a sigh but persevered. Walking slowly into the nursery, she then accelerated and barreled into Windkit's side, which caused the younger kit to jolt open her icy blue eyes.

"Brightkit! Stop it!" The young silver cat protested.

"C'mon! Let's go play 'Firestar's reign'!" She told her friend. Firestar's reign was a game that many young kits loved to play, as he was the most well-known leader and his compassion for each Clan was famous. One cat played Firestar, the noble leader of ThunderClan, while the others played different warriors in the Clan, such as Brackenfur, Graystripe, Brambleclaw, Cinderfur, or Cloudtail. Though she loved the game, Windkit shook her head.

"No…not now… Sorry, Brightkit!" She mewed apologetically.

"No…that's all right…sorry for bothering you…" The kit walked away with her tail dragging in the dust, but soon found other kits to play the game with.

Heaving a sigh, Windkit got off of the nursery floor and stretched. 'So…what shall I do today?' She thought. Then, with a small grin (if cats CAN grin, that is) she thought of an idea. 'Sneak out of camp.' She mused smugly. Deciding upon this, she told her mother that she was going to find something to do in camp.

Moments later, she caught sight of a few ledges she could leap on top of to escape. Inwardly smirking, she stealthily began her climb. Unknown to her, two pairs of eyes watched her the whole time.

"All right! No one saw me!" Windkit cheered once she reached the top. "I'm home free! Whoo!" She did a little dance and when she finally decided to stop, quickly padded away from the camp. "Now for a little bit of adventure…" She sniffed the air and headed north. But because she did not know its smell, she would not be able to sniff out the predator that followed her.

The silver kit looked around with amazement in how the forest looked outside the camp. "It's so…different… But it's awesome!" She proudly walked on with her head held high at her success. "I wonder...where should I go?" She mused. "I've always heard of a old abandoned Twolegplace…so how about there?" Loving the idea of a grand adventure, (for a young kit, anyway) she bounded off north to find the place she mentioned. Still, she was followed.

After almost fifteen minutes, Windkit was already huffing from the large journey. "How does anyone ever get to that pace so quickly?" She wondered. Sighing, she commanded her weak legs to continue bringing her north, and they barely listened. She felt like she would collapse any moment now. 'Maybe…this wasn't such a good idea…' The silver kit thought. Releasing a gasp of air, so plopped down on her side and began rolling for fun, towards the edge of a cliff. Unknown to her, it would end her life if she fell off the long drop.

Time seemed to go slowly for Windkit as she realized the danger she was in and the death that was close. 'I shouldn't have left!' She thought bitterly as she rolled off the side. Her paws tried to keep a hold among the edge of the cliff, but the rock was already starting to crumble. 'I shouldn't…have left… All of my friends…' Closing her eyes, she only shivered and waited for the rock to finish collapsing. She therefore could not see the animal that reached down and grabbed her by the scruff to throw her back on top of the cliff.

In shock, she opened her eyes and whimpered. In front of her stood a white fox with odd green eyes. It was not full grown, but a fox nevertheless could kill her. The fox smirked.

"Oh, come on. You really think I'd save you if I wanted to eat you? I'd let you kill yourself and go do to you corpse, little cat, if I had." It said.

"Wh-wha? You can t-talk…our language?" Windkit stammered. The fox nodded.

"Yup! The name's Naria. I'm an artic fox who…doesn't live in the artic!" She replied happily.

"You're weird…" Windkit muttered, turning her head.

"I know, but I try to be nice! I don't like cat meat, it tastes funny. My dad gave me some…but I threw it in his face, but…" The fox's ears drooped. "He abandoned me later on, saying that we must hunt out the cat population… He thinks you all are worthless scum… but you're not! I just want a friend…"

"I…I'm sorry… And I'll be your friend, Naria…" She said with a nervous smile. The fox's eyes glittered.

"Really? Thanks!" She went over and made a hugging-like gesture. (A/N: Don't ask o.0)

"Yeah…can you…err…get off?"

"Oh, sorry!" Naria complied, letting go and backing up. After that there was a long, awkward silence. Windkit looked around with curiosity, deciding to _not_ run around and get herself killed like she almost did, and would have, if not for her new friend. "So…what's your name? You never told me."

"Oh, right. My name's Windkit, Soon to be Wind_paw_. I've got just a few more suns until my apprenticeship begins!" She announced proudly.

Naria gave a small smile and then frowned. "Can I…join your Clan?"

"If it was up to me, sure. But…it's not… Ask Whitestar. She's the leader of MoonClan. Though…I don't know if she would let a fox join… But come on! I'll lead the way to camp!" Windkit replied, now prancing around the young fox.

"Th-thank you!" Naria choked. "You're an awesome friend!"

"I know." The kit replied with a laugh and began heading south once more. The fox followed with a great frown.

'Yes! Finally…I can see what these Clans are like and…if…' Her thoughts trailed off.

"Come on, Naria!" Windkit called over her shoulder to bring the fox out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry! I'm coming!" She replied, running to catch up. 'If only…if only…'

* * *

**Me: Naria plushies this time for reviews! **


	3. The Naming of Two

**Me: Plushies to reviewers! (throws) I know, I'm way overdue for an update, but...well...I kinda had writer's block... (winces)**

**Kratos: ...Which eventually turned into laziness.**

**Me: Uhh...Well... Yeah. -.- And I know that this chappie is kinda short, but... it's better than nothing! And you get to find out some more characters... Also, I'm testign out my different POVs to see what people think on it. Tell me if I should stick to First-perosn POVs, or third person, please. Just...tell me which one you like better... But, I'm not really used to writign first-person, heheh... (Since HA is third-person omnescent or whatever) And...disclaimer, Kratos? **

Kratos: (sigh) Kazekasai owns nothing...except for her many original characters...

Me: AND MY RANDM SLICES OF CHEEEEEESE!

* * *

II: Namings of Two

Whitestar paced back and forth at the camp entrance. 'Where is that blasted kit? There has been kits who eat deathberries, kits who ask too many questions, kits who did not believe in StarClan, and kits who wondered off but shortly came back. But, oh StarClan, I swear. There has _never_ been a kit who wanders off or gets into trouble so often as Windkit! If I knew she would have been trouble, I wou-' She ceased her thoughts when she heard the sound of two pairs of pawsteps. She narrowed her eyes at the sight of the newcomer that came with the kit she has just been thinking about. A fox. A young one, but a fox nonetheless.

"Windkit! What are you doing bringing that piece of fox dung to our camp?" The white-pelted leader hissed, her hackles starting to rise.

"I told you she'd be glad to see me." Windkit murmured to Naria.

"I see you're right..." The fox whispered back with the same amused glint in her eyes and slight sarcastic tone that the cat has spoken with.

"Whitestar," The kit began nervously, "she's my friend. Naria...saved me.. I was about to take a nice little tumble down the northern cliff, but...she knocked me out of the way."

"Oh, really? Then why do her claws seem ready to kill at this very moment?" The leader brought up a good point, as Windkit was speechless. Naria's eyes gave away nothing as she looked the white-pelted she-cat in the eye.

"I was prepared for a fight, since she had said that you aren't very accepting. You think everything that is not a cat, like yourself, care about nothing but savagry, cnquest, or something of the like. You've never given any thought to the fact that we have feelings, too! Mrs. Whitestar, I don't mean to sound disrespectful to of what I hope would maybe have been my Clan leader, but, dear StarClan, can you just use your head for once? Can you just see that this young fox only wishes to help your Clan grow and prosper; that she can be a good Clanmate that you can be proud of?" She whispered passionatly.

"You... You believe in...StarClan?" The leader murmured.

"Yes... they are also our warrior ancesters, but they never really mingle with yours except for...occasionally." She smiled the best a fox could. "Please...may I join the Clan? if you ever see me as not fit...you can exile me..."

"...Fine. I will announce your arrival to the Clan and start the ceremony." Whitestar leapt onto the Highledge and yowled to get everyone's attention. "Members of Moonclan, today we are gathered here to name two apprentices." She turned her head to Windkit. "Windpaw, you are young, yet brave. Your mentor will be Bluetear." A korat stepped out of the crowd and touched noses with the newly named Windpaw. "Naria," She then looked at the fox. "You are not feline, but your heart is ostensibly just and pure. Your name shall be Daypaw, and I shall be your mentor." They touched noses, though slightly awkwardly.

The crowd of gathered cats were silent. A _fox_ was joining MoonClan? Whitestar glared at them, so they finally began chanting the new names. "Windpaw! Daypaw! Windpaw! Daypaw!"

The newly named apprentices looked at each other contently. "Th-Thank you, Whitestar. I...never expected to recieve such an honor as to be taught by you..." Daypaw whispered humbly. The leader just nodded, having her own reasons for choosing to mentor the fox.

-----

-Whitestar's POV-

'Great StarClan, show me if I should trust the young vixen... Is she tlelign a lie, or simply the truth, however odd it is?' I thought, leaping off of the Highledge, thus dismissing the short meeting. With a watchful eye, I looked over to see many cats congradulating Windpaw, but everyone shied away form Daypaw. 'Will she ever fit in?'

Oh, Great StarClan, now Rockpaw is going to taunt Daypaw, I'm sure of it... Why can he not leave everyone alone? I feel sorry for that poor vixen...

* * *

**Windpaw plushies this time! **


	4. Distrust

**Me: Hello, readers! Yes, it has been a while, but I finally got off my lazy butt, dusted off the spiral I had written down this whole chapter was in, and typed it up! (Okay, so I didn't 'dust it off,' but you know what I mean!) And, at long last, I have updated! I hope you guys enjoy, as it involves the first 'battle scene.' (Though it more talks about Windpaw being...well, I don't want to spoil it, so you'll have to see for yourself!) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Warriors_ or the concept, but I do own all of the OCs in this fan fic.**

* * *

_**Warriors: Monogatari no Kaze(Legend of Winds)  
Tsukikage okeru za Kumori(Moonlight in the Shadows)**_

_Chapter Three-Distrust_

"Hey Windpaw…Wakey-wakey!" Daypaw chirped in a singsong voice while prodding her younger friend. The cat lazily raised an ear at the fox's voice but made no other notion to get up. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Daypaw walked behind her friend and leaned down.

"Agh! Nari-Daypaw! Don't do that!" The young she-cat screeched at the fox that now held her tail in between her teeth. The young vixen smirked and slowly dropped her friend's tail.

"Works every time." This only added to the normally calm apprentice's agitation.

"I'm going to get you!" She hissed. Daypaw mockingly flattened her ears.

"I am so, so frightened…" Quietly, she ran out of the den, pursued by her feline companion. "Can't catch me, can you?" She teased, turning her head to taunt Windpaw.

"But I can!" Another cat growled, stopping the fox.

"A-ah…um…Bluetear…uh…" She stuttered. "H-hi… Um…there's Windpaw!" Daypaw jumped to move behind the other apprentice. "Don't kill me!"

The Russian blue purred with amusement. Ever since the energetic vixen joined the Clan four suns ago, the warrior had grown quite fond of her. "I would hardly kill you, young one."

"Gosh, you make me feel like a kit." Daypaw muttered, coming out from behind her now silent friend. Bluetear turned an eye to her apprentice.

"Now, Windpaw, you have been selected to join Whitestar and I on the sunhigh patrol. Daypaw, your mentor has asked that you also accompany us." The warrior said.

"Thank you, Bluetear." The silver apprentice bowed her head. "If you don't mind my asking…where might Whitestar be?"

"Somewhere. Why don't you try opening your eyes?" The warrior replied and turned to grab a bite to eat from the fresh kill pile before they left. Windpaw looked around and found Whitestar standing only a few fox-lengths away.

Daypaw snickered. "It took you _that_ _long _to notice she was right there? Remind me to never ask _you_ where your _tail_ is. You would probably not notice if you lost it."

"Sh-shut it!" The she-cat snapped.

"Yeah, yeah…" the fox still did not lose her smile. "I guess I'll see you at sunhigh."

Windpaw blinked. "Oh, right! Yeah…see you then…"

"Where is that stupid fluffball?" Windpaw grumbled, standing by her mentor and the Clan leader.

"She'll be here soon…" Bluetear promised. "Else we leave her behind."

Surely enough, the fox came stumbling out of the medicine cat's den.

"Sorry…just talking to Rainbowspots." The fox apologized. "Let's go, while the day is young!" She bounded off.

"That fox…she ahs such mood swings…" Bluetear commented to the Leader. "But she is very enthusiastic, and…she seems trustworthy, no?"

"Yes." Whitestar agreed. "Very strange for a fox…yet I feel that I have net her before…or at least seen her…" she closed her eyes, brooding about something.

Windpaw, meanwhile, had followed Daypaw. "Hey! That's the wrong way!" She called out. The fox stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"Oh yeah, uh… I knew that!" She ran back to the other two cats.

"As you so spoke earlier, let us go." Bluetear said. A little embarrassed, the young vixen nodded.

"Sorry for holding up all of you…"

"The four Clanmates made their way out of camp and towards the NightClan border to the west. They had always been the most hostile towards MoonClan, even when they were known as ShadowClan and ThunderClan. They would have patrolled the FireClan boundary, but there had been reports of NightClan scent on their territory.

'The nerve!' Windpaw thought bitterly. 'And they probably have another crummy excuse such as, "we have a large Clan and need room." Pah!'

Their suspicions were confirmed when a different scent from MoonClan cats reached their nostrils. Through the slightly thinning forest, they could see the lithe, yet powerful shapes of NightClan cats.

"Ah…so it is true, then." A silky voice called out. Two golden eyes followed by the body of a NightClan warrior came out to meet them. "I thought I smelled… a Moonclan _fox_! It seems I was correct."

"Oh, put a mouse in it, Murkcleft!" Windpaw snapped. "Daypaw is a lot better than you could ever hope to be!"

Murkcleft chuckled. "My, what an insolent little brat you MoonClan cats have raised." He began circling the patrol. "Perhaps…I should teach her a proper lesson in humility!" He lunged at the small silver she-cat and caught the scruff of her neck.

"Gah! Let me go!" The apprentice spat. Daypaw began to growl lowly at Murkcleft as she crouched. A few seconds alter, after studying he warrior, she pounced. Her aim was for his side, and it seemed that she hit her mark; the claws on her right forepaw connected and scored long, thin gashes across his flank.

The NightClan cat howled, more in anger than in pain, which summoned the other many warriors in the area from their hiding places. Almost instantly, the clearing became a battlefield in which the MoonClan cats fought for their lives.

Windpaw was only trying to evade the many warriors that tried attacking her, as she knew no fighting skills herself.

'What hope is there for us?' She thought with despair. 'What luck could be brought to us in this hour? StarClan, send us a sign!'

And then, as if a rejection of her prayers, a tom smaller than the other invaders, though still larger than the apprentice, fixed his teeth in the fur on the back of her neck and brought her off the ground.

'Not again…'

But, she found no other attack coming and she was instead carried _away_ from the battle.

"Wh-where are you taking me?" No response form her unknown captor.

The tom leapt over a log a minute later, Windpaw's tail hitting it with an average amount of force as he did so. "hey! That _hurt_!" Her captor seemed to pay no heed.

Finally, she was thrown to the ground after being taken away. It was the first time she actually _got_ a good look at the NightClan cat. He was a snowy-pelted tom of mid size, well-muscled, but young looking-probably a newly made warrior.

"Why did you save me?" The bewildered MoonClan apprentice asked, her eyes narrowed with doubt. The long pause nearly drove her insane, but he eventually spoke.

"You seemed…different." Was all he gave. She looked at him as if he had grown another head.

"What do you mean, 'different'?" Her full suspicion returned. The tom walked forward and pressed his nose to her forehead. Where he touched, the nearly invisible, pale, crescent moon patch of fur seemed to glow.

"You carry the mark of StarClan upon your brow…as do I."

* * *

**Review if you want, they might give me more enthusiasm to write, yadda yadda...and see you next chapter!**


End file.
